The Remnant Hunger Games
by Blade of AwE
Summary: After the failed rebellion on the Capitol, the citizens of the 12 Districts of Remnant are forced to offer up twenty-four tributes, one boy and one girl from each, between the ages of 12 and 18. For the 50th annual Hunger Games, however, the amount of tributes has been doubled, and gender has become no factor. Who will be the single victor to walk away, scarred, but alive?


" _Hello, ladies and gentleman of Remnant_!" A voice spoke from the television that hung from the ceiling in front of the desk in the room. " _It is your lovely Hunger Game hosts, Peter Port-_ "

" _And Bartholomew Oobleck._ " Oobleck finished, pushing his glasses up on his face. Beside him, Port sat, one arm resting on the desk before them, and the elbow of the other resting on the table with his index finger pointing toward the camera.

" _We have exciting news for those of you just tuning in!_ " Port spoke.

The man viewing the television leaned forward in his chair, clearing his throat as he pressed a button on the phone that sat on his desk. There was a small, higher pitched tone that played for about three seconds before a feminine voice came through from the other end.

"Can I do something for you, sir?" She asks.

" _For the 50th Hunger Games, the second Quarter Quell..._ " Port spoke, as the man behind his desk opened his mouth to speak.

"Get me a coffee." He said, before leaning back and looking up to the screen. He rested his head on the back of his hands, frowning as he watched the television so adamantly.

" _The amount of tributes from each district will be doubled, with four people from each district!"_

" _Yes, and also to up the stakes and make things more interesting, gender will not be a factor in this year's Games. This could mean four males from one district, four females, three males with one female, two males and two females, one male and three females, or possibly-_ "

" _Any variation of tributes, yes._ " Port spoke, cutting Oobleck's rant off. " _The reaping will be taking place in two days time at noon. Make sure to tune in to see which tributes will be serving in this years Hunger Games!_ " Port lifted his arm from the table and dropped his fist back down excitedly, as Oobleck unfolded his arms from out in front of him.

" _But for now, stay tuned in to watch an all new Capitol Today, featuring special guests and previous Games victors, Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao-_ "

The man shut the television off, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a long winded sigh as the doors to his office opened. A young woman, dressed in a very formal blouse and skirt, her black hair tied back, walked in with a serving tray. On it was a single mug and a silver spoon.

"President Schnee, sir, your coffee, just as you like it!" She said, a bit giddily, as she sauntered over to his desk. She placed the tray down in front of him, before standing upright and folding his arms in front of him. "Can I get you anything el-"

"No, thank you. Please close the door quietly as you exit." President Schnee spoke, taking the mug and turning his chair to face the windows behind his desk. He brought the mug to his mouth as the peppy girl bowed, before hurriedly skipping to the door.

District 1:

Weiss Schnee - Score of 11

Pyrrha Nikos - Score of 12

Coco Adel - Score of 10

Flynt Coal - Score of 7

District 2:

Dove Bronzewing - Score of 8

Sky Lark - Score of 8

Ciel Soleil - Score of 9

Bolin Hori - Score of 7

District 3:

Neptune Vasilias - Score of 10

Penny Polendina - Score of 10

Nebula Violette - Score of 11

Mercury Black - Score of 10

District 4:

Yatsuhashi Daichi - Score of 11

Dew Gayl - Score of 9

Gwendolyn Darcy - Score of 9

Adam Taurus - Score of 11

District 5:

Nora Valkyrie - Score of 8

Hei "Junior" Xiong - Score of 7

Miltiades Malachite - Score of 8

Melanie Malachite - Score of 8

District 6:

Jaune Arc - Score of 4

Velvet Scarlatina - Score of 7

Sage Ayana - Score of 11

May Zedong - Score of 7

District 7:

Lie Ren - Score of 8

Russel Thrush - Score of 7

Nadir Shiko - Score of 6

Octavia Ember - Score of 7

District 8:

Ruby Rose - Score of 9

Yang Xiao Long - Score of 8

Cinder Fall - Score of 11

Neopolitan - Score of 10

District 9:

Brawnz Ni - Score of 7

Roy Stallion - Score of 9

Deery Oxton - Score of 6

Perry Rosacay - Score of 6

District 10:

Cardin Winchester - Score of 10

Nolan Porfirio - Score of 7

Roman Torchwick - Score of 9

Bjorn "Banesaw" Gris-Lee - Score of 11

District 11:

Neon Katt - Score of 8

Arslan Alton - Score of 8

Reese Chloris - Score of 7

Emerald Sustrai - Score of 8

District 12:

Blake Belladonna - Score of 9

Fox Alistair - Score of 6

Sun Wukong - Score of 11

Scarlet David - Score of 8

"Welcome back, ladies and gentleman, to another year, and another Hunger Games! Today marks the last day of the Pre-Hunger Games broadcasts, and we have, returning for another year, former Games victors Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long!" Shandra Peach, the hostess of the Pre-Hunger Games, said to the camera. She then turned her head to face the two men, smiling warmly as she did.

Of all the shows he was forced to do in the Capitol, Qrow disliked the Pre-Hunger Games the most. Thankfully, it was only once a year he was forced to do it, and at least he had Tai with him.

Peach reached over the table separating the victors from the hostess, her hands extended outright to Qrow. He smoothly took her hand and shook it, before releasing, and watching with a fake smile as she turned to shake Taiyang's hand.

"It is so wonderful to see you two again, and especially after such a long year!" Peach commented, giving them a sly smirk. "Just _how_ have you two been, hmm?"

Peach sat upright, crossing her right leg over her left and placing both hands on her right knee as her eyes flitted back and forth between Qrow and Taiyang.

Qrow looked toward Taiyang out of the corner of his left eye, and saw his friend's tense figure. He then looked back at Peach, extending the fake smile as he sat upright.

"Well, I can't speak much for Tai over here," Qrow began, gesturing to the blonde with his left hand, "but I feel like life as a victor is only getting sweeter and sweeter."

 _Lie_ , Qrow thought to himself.

"And I have to say, being able to return to the Capitol..." Qrow shrugged a bit passively, "I feel this place gets a little bit more decent year after year."

 _Lie_.

Peach gave a hearty, rather obnoxious chuckle, rocking back as she put on hand on her chest and playfully smacked Qrow's with the other.

The Capitol enjoyed making Qrow seem like their hesitant lapdog. However he felt he was the only one to blame, considering it was him that had set up that gimmick when he had been interviewed by Peach only twenty-five years prior, during the first Quarter Quell.

Qrow had won those Hunger Games alongside Taiyang, Summer and his sister Raven as the special twist to those Games were that they had to have everyone in their randomly selected team of four survive, or be killed yourself, made to mock the rebellion's teams of Huntsmen that always came in four. That was where the Capitol audience found their love for Qrow and Taiyang that continued forward to today.

"Oh, you are so devilish sometimes, Qrow Branwen, I swear!" Peach commented as her fake laugh ended, finishing it up with a dainty wiping of her eyes. "But how about you, Taiyang? How have you been?"

Qrow turned his attention toward Taiyang, to see his friend completely spaced out, his arm tightly gripping the armrest of the couch they sat on. Taiyang was staring blankly at the table in front of them, and it took a few seconds after Peach spoke his name for him to respond.

"Uhmm, sorry, Shandra, could you, uh, repeat that?" He asked, shaking his head and looking up at her now. Qrow looked away from the sad wreck that was Taiyang Xiao Long. He hated seeing his friend like this.

"I asked how you were, darling." Peach said simply, nodding her head a bit. Taiyang slouched down in his seat, scratching the back of his neck with a shrug. His eyes wandered back down toward his knees, before finally returning to Peach's.

"I'm uh, I'm okay." He responded with a shaky nod.

 _Lie_.

Peach nodded sympathetically, looking down at her lap for a few seconds as she continued the nod. She looked back up, glancing first at Qrow and then at Taiyang.

"I suppose we should address the elephant in the room..." Peach spoke, her smile long gone. Her gaze locked with Taiyang's and she frowned a bit, "the fact that your daughters are both entering the Hunger Games this year. I cannot begin to even _imagine_ the things you must be going through."

Taiyang nodded, still clearly zoned out.

"Yeah, it's uh, it's a bit tough, but you know..." Taiyang began, gritting his teeth before letting the next words come out of his mouth. "It's the price we pay for peace."

 _Now that one's just Capitol propaganda_ , Qrow thought, gritting his teeth as well.

"I believe my babies can do this. I raised them right." Taiyang said, his bottom lip trembling a bit.

Peach, noticing his saddened expression, leaned across the table and placed her hand on his knee.

"I'm sure with a father like you, they couldn't possibly lose." Peach said reassuringly with a warm smile. Taiyang looked her right in the eye, his expression stern now.

"But which one?" He retorted.

Qrow looked back over at Taiyang finally, to see the angry expression he wore. He simply reached over and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder as Peach slowly and carefully sat back up.

"Tai," he said softly but sternly, "it's okay."

Taiyang suddenly looked away from Peach's concerned face, and toward Qrow.

Their eyes met, and Qrow just rose an eyebrow. Taiyang's face noticeably softened, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried, is all." Taiyang explained, turning back to face Peach. Qrow dropped his arm back down at his side with a quiet sigh as Peach cleared her throat, continuing the interview.

"Tai, man," Qrow called down the hallway to his friend as they made their way back to the dressing room. The show had ended on a rather high note with Peach mainly going on about how the Games would begin tomorrow, and they should be some of the most exciting Games yet.

Taiyang turned to face Qrow, raising an eyebrow. His somber expression had returned.

"Yeah, Qrow?" He asked, stopping and just watching Qrow catch up.

"I know... I know how terrible it must be for you to go through all of this..." Qrow said, his hands shoved firmly into his suit jacket pockets. "But... you can't pull that kinda thing again. You know that."

Taiyang, surprised by Qrow's sudden realism, became visibly upset by this. His fists clenched, and he narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He asked, hoping Qrow wasn't implying that being upset is the wrong thing to do.

"Look, I'm just sayin', when we're on the air, we can't act like the Games are anything but a blessing for us. Schnee would have our heads on a platter if we stirred up too much controversy about them, _live_ , and in front of the entire Capitol." Qrow explained, hardly moving from in front of Taiyang.

"Wha- are you implying portraying practical emotions is the wrong thing to do?! Ruby and Yang were probably watching, and if I sat there all chipper and excited, how do you think that'd make them feel?! As if I was, like, excited for their deaths in just under a week!" Taiyang yelled, his nails digging into his palms.

Qrow looked around cautiously, not wanting to draw any attention.

"Look, Tai-"

"No! I can't just be the Capitol's little purse dog anymore, okay? I draw the line at not one, but both of my little girls being put into this... slaughter. Even if one of them is the last alive..." Taiyang ranted, his bottom lip trembling again. He walked backwards into a wall and slumped down, covering his face with his hands as he began to openly sob.

Qrow sighed, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a flask. He unscrewed the lid, brought the container to his mouth, and poured the contents down his throat.

"Tai..." Qrow sayid, sitting next to his friend as he stashes his flask away. "You have two amazingly smart, and tough daughters, and hell, if they're anything like their old man, they'll not only make it through the Games, but be the best damn victors District 8 has ever seen. And I wouldn't worry about only one of them coming out, 'cause I bet the Capitol will love them so much the Gamemakers will have to let them both win."

He slid his arm over Taiyang's shoulder and rubbed his friend's arm soothingly, looking down at his own feet.

"But when they do, Tai, Schnee will still feel slighted, and he will look weak. He'll do anything to look strong, and you want as little of a target painted on yours, Yang's, and Ruby's backs as you can get, right? So for both yours and their sakes, just play the lapdog role for a little longer. Put the smile on, keep your chin up, and just keep moving forward. That's all you can do for them at this point. Well, that, and get sponsors." Qrow smirked, looking down at Taiyang.

Taiyang wiped his eyes of the tears and nodded a bit.

"I... I think you're finally right with your drunk rambling, Qrow." He joked, with a snicker. Qrow chuckled as well, before shaking his head and sighing.

"Ahh, I haven't had that much to drink today, Tai, but thanks. Nice to know my drunken wisdom has a place in the world." He retorted, before pushing himself up off the ground. He stood over Taiyang and offered his friend his hand.

Taiyang looked up, and took it. With Qrow's help, Taiyang rose to his feet pretty easily.

"Alright, now you go see your girls. I'll be out socializing and whatnot." Qrow said as the two continue their walk to the dressing rooms.

They came to a split in the hallway, where Qrow had to go left, and Taiyang right. The two parted with a 'see you later' and began heading to their individual dressing rooms, but not before Taiyang stopped and turned his head over his shoulder to talk to Qrow.

"Qrow," he called, prompting Qrow to turn half way around to face him, "don't forget about your trainees. Lord only knows they could use all the help they could get."

Qrow snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Score of 11, Tai. That's all I need to say."

 **A/N: Hello, and welcome to the first of quite a few parts to this RWBY Hunger Games. I don't plan on doing too many author's notes, but I would like to take the time to say this:**

 **-The following events were randomly determined by the Hunger Games simulator on . This is by no means a plug for the site, it is just the tool I used.**

 **-Out of the events that are randomly determined in the simulator, I have chosen just a few to write in more detail. As the story says, this is the 50th Games, so there are 48 tributes rather than 24 (mostly done to fit in all student/villain characters), and writing them all out would take a much longer time, and it would be extremely boring for both reader and author (in my opinion).**

 **-While this is a Panem-esque society placed in Remnant, no supernatural powers exist. This means no Semblance, no Aura, no Maiden powers, and especially no Plot Armour. These things would just complicate the results and make the simulation a lot more difficult. Especially Plot Armour.**

 **-I have edited very few events that were otherwise boring and eventless in order to advance future plot and keep things interesting (an example of this comes in the next chapter). Other than these events, nothing has been changed. The winner comes out on top as they did in the original Brantsteele simulator I ran. Past this point, almost everything is a simulation written out by myself, and will not be altered in anyway.**

 **I hope you enjoy the read!**


End file.
